fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Mi chiamo Maxwell/Saga Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Przyjaciel czy Wróg? - Część 9.
Kolejny, spokojny wieczór we Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Było naprawdę późno. Wszyscy klienci wyszli a w pizzerii zostali trzej pracownicy. Przygotowywali się oni do nocnej zmiany. - Dobra, więc wszystko zostało sprawdzone, tak dziewczyny? - Zapytał Maxwell. - Tak. - Odpowiedziały razem Wand i Apulka. - Dobrze, wygląda na to, że czas zacząć tą zmianę. Pamiętajcie, bądźcie czujne i miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte. - - W porządku, w końcu co złego się może stać... - Odparła Wand. - Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, powinniście to wiedzieć... - Przerwał gdy usłyszał jak jego telefon dostaje SMSa. Wyjął go z kieszeni i sprawdził - Ahh, kurcze, takie zrządzenie losu. Niestety będę musiał was opuścić na tą zmianę. - - A dlaczego? - Zapytała Api. - Mam do omówienia bardzo ważną sprawę z... Beniem, tak z Beniem... Tak więc, zostaniecie same dzisiaj, ale sobie poradzicie przecież! - Powiedział po czym ruszył szybko w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. - Pa! - Pomachała mu Apulka na drogę. Trzydzieści minut później. Dziewczyny siedziały w biurze i ucinały sobie pogawędki. Tymczasem na zewnątrz pizzerii czaiło się zło. Mężczyzna skradał się przy ścianie pizzerii, gdy nagle zauważył otwarte okno. Pomyślał, że to świetna okazja i wskoczył przez nie. Zobaczył pomieszczenie, w którym były bezpieczniki. - Aha, więc mogę chyba załatwić je tak... - Powiedział do siebie po czym wyłączył wszelkie zasilanie w całej placówce. - Boże, Wand, co się stało? - Zapytała przerażona Api. - Ehh, chyba coś jest znowu z bezpiecznikami... Maxwell wspominał, że ostatnio szwankują. - - Tak, racja... - - Poczekaj tutaj, pójdę sprawdzić co się stało. - Powiedziała Wand po czym wzięła latarkę i poszła w kierunku elektrycznego pokoju. Weszła przez drzwi, poświeciła latarką bezpieczniki po czym przysisnęła przycisk włączający. Cała pizzeria natychmiast odzyskała zasilanie i wszystkie światła zostały włączone. - Hmm, więc tylko to się stało? No cóż... - Wstała i odwróciła się. Zobaczyła wtedy jego, który miał w ręku nóż i szaleńczy uśmiech na twarzy. - A więc Wand. Ciesz się ostatnimi chwilami... - - O nie? To ty... - Nie zdąrzyła powiedzieć, gdyż wbił jej nóż w szyję. Upadła na ziemię i po kilku chwilach zmarła z wykrwawienia. Mężczyzna wyjął wtedy zakrwawiony nóż i włożył go do kieszeni. - Tak, to ja. - Powiedział do siebie po czym wyszedł przez okno. Api siedziała w biurze i martwiła się. Pomimo tego, że Wand uruchomiła zasilanie; nie wracała od kilku minut. Zaniepokojona Apulka postanowiła pójść tam i zobaczyć czy wszystko jest w porządku. - Ehhh, mam nadzieję, że nic się nie stało... - Poszła w kierunku elektrycznego pokoju. W jej głowie pojawiały się różne myśli na temat tego co właśnie mogło się przydarzyć jej przyjaciółce. Starała się jednak je wszystkie od siebie odgonić. W końcu przeszła przez próg pokoju i zobaczyła całą scenerię. Martwa Wand leżała w ogromnej kałuży krwi. - O nie... - Pochyliła się nad jej ciałem. - Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie... - Powtarzała zrozpaczona i wyciągnęła telefon. Wybrała numer do Maxwella. - Emm, halo? Halo? Halo, hej Api, co jest? - Słychać było jego głos przez telefon - Max, przyjedź do pizzerii, teraz... - - Emm, słuchaj, nie mam czasu przecież. Mam do pogadania z... - - Bardzo ważne, Wand, ona... - Mówiła zrozpaczona. - Ehh, chyba nie mówisz, że... Cholera... Dobra, zaraz tu będę. - Rozłączył się wtedy. Api chodziła w tę i z powrotem przy drzwiach wejściowych czekając aż Maxwell przyjedzie. Wreszcie, drzwi otworzyły się a do pizzerii wszedł Maxwell razem z Beniem. - Api, co się stało? - Zapytał Maxwell. - Ona, ona... Nie.. Chodźcie za mną. - Powiedziała po czym poszła w stronę elektrycznego pokoju. Max i Benio poszli natychmiast za nią. Po kilku chwilach doszli do pokoju i zobaczyli to. Ciało Wand leżące na zakrwawionej podłodze. - O nie, to znowu był on... Robota fioletowego... - Powiedział Maxwell. - Cholera... Jak się dowiedzą o tym to rozpęta się panika. No i wiesz, policja... - Mówił Benio. - Tak, wiem... Nie można im ufać, i tak nic nie zrobią. - - Więc... Co teraz będzie? - Zapytała zaniepokojona Api - Hmm... Benio zajmie się tym, żeby nikt nie wiedział o incydencie. Zaś ja poprowadzę swoje, małe śledztwo. Nie potrzebuję pomocy policji... Tymczasem pozostaniemy tutaj do końca zmiany razem. Musimy być czujni... - A co jeśli on nadal gdzieś jest w pizzerii? - Pytała Apulka. - Spokojnie, będzie nas trzech. Damy radę... Po za tym on zazwyczaj po jednej wykonanej "robocie" się zmywa. Będziemy musieli sprawdzić taśmy monitoringu. I przeczekamy do białego rana... CDN Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach